Fight for the Light
by MovieVillain
Summary: Evanora turns Theodora back to her old self, but still has the green-skinned appearance. With her out of the way, she will make another attempt at Oz with surrendering attempts this time.
1. Chapter 1

Evanora finally had enough. Turning Theodora wicked is one thing, but a full genocidal attack, she has gone too far. Theodora has gone too far that Evanora has concocted a cure for her wickedness and places it in an apple.

"With this, I can get her goodness back," she smiled.

As soon as she reaches her, she has the apple on her hand.

"What's this?" Theodora asked.

"It's an apple to make you feel better. Just so you can push your feelings for the wizard aside," Evanora claimed.

"My heart is already better from the last apple you gave me," her sister retorted.

"You're wrong, sister. That is just a prototype; this is the real thing."

"Well, okay."

As soon as she grabs the apple and takes a bite, Theodora started to feel pain in her chest.

"What's in this apple?!" she demanded while holding on to her life.

"It's something I should have done when you ordered my men for a genocidal attack instead of letting some citizens live," Evanora gloated on what is happening to her sister. "I'm going to get your heart back! However..."

"However, what?"

"You will stay in that ugly form you possess now."

Theodora just can't believe that her own sister outsmarted her to get her goodness back. As her world spins around, she falls to the ground.

"Let's see if my potion worked," Evanora looked at her body closely to see her being in a state of regret. "I guess the antidote worked after all."

"What have I done?" Theodora tried to hold back her tears due to the fact she might get painful scars from the fluid. "What have I done?"

"What have you done? Let's see, sister. You have my men going on a genocidal attack on the citizens of Oz instead of making them surrender. Now, I'm going to take back what's mine."

With a hold towards her, she tosses Theodora out of their new home by the doorstep.

"Stay out. Go to the wizard if you want. He'll never accept you."

She shuts the door in front of her sister afterwards. With this, she can have plans all to herself.

"Now, it's time to have another attempt to take over Oz..."


	2. Chapter 2

In the kingdom of Oz, a dark-hooded figure sneaks its way through the castle gates before it's closed down. It waited for two guards to leave out of the door to make it towards the throne room. Once that is done, it takes off the hood, revealing to be Theodora.

"Now what? What should I tell them? Especially the Wizard..." she looked around her surroundings of the room. "Can I ever change back? If so, can everyone accept me back, including their wizard? How about Glinda? I now know she isn't the Wicked Witch."

It was then that she puts her hands to her face as tears started to run from her eyes down to her cheeks. Supposedly, she is feeling pain-like burning from water emitted from her tears, but nothing happened. She could assumed that is a side-effect from the apple Evanora gave her to give back her heart.

"Theodora?" a family voice called. "Is that you?"

As soon as she wipes off her tears, she takes notice of Oz and he's not alone. He is with Glinda, Finley, China Girl, Master Tinker, and Knuck.

"Yes, it's me. The _real_ me," was her reply. As much as she wanted to ask how is he still alive, now is not the time for that.

The wizard immediately believes it and gestures for his friends to leave him alone with her. As he has no hard feelings for Theodora, Knuck smiled at her warmly. So does Finley, China Girl, and Master Tinker. Of course, Glinda smiled at this, for the witch to finally realize that Evanora is the evil witch, and knows what Oz is about to talk with her.

"But how did...?" Oz crouched next to Theodora.

"Evanora gave me an apple that has the power to get my heart back, but leave me looking like this," she replied then started to cry again. "Oh, Wizard, what have I done?"

"Theodora, you're not blame for this," Oz wrapped his arms around her for a hug. "It's all my fault for dumping you to be with Glinda. As I thought about it, if I decide on who I should be with, it's you."

"You're not mad at me?" the witch huddles closer towards him.

"Of course not. It's also Evanora's fault for manipulating you. I don't care if you have green skin or whatever. You look like the witch I described earlier."

"Wizard..."

"Please, just call me Oscar or Oz for short."

It is this moment they shared a kiss towards each other. They snuggled into each other.

"Oz. I don't know if I can change back."

"Don't worry about that, Theodora. Currently, I'm working on a spell to change you back," Glinda showed up.

"What if it there isn't a cure?" Theodora asked.

"It doesn't matter anyway. You're beautiful enough," Oz promised.

"Oh, Oz..." she kisses him again.

As she watches this, Glinda knows they make a great couple before leaving the room to give them some time together.

* * *

><p>As she watches this romantic moment from her crystal ball, Evanora smiled at this.<p>

"Enjoy this moment, sister, while it lasted."

With this, she plots to make her next move.


End file.
